


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Runaways, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Friendship/Love, Implied Parent Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Racism, Orphan Felix, Runaway Felix, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, established woochan, implied abandonment, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: On October 15th 2017,Australian Teenager Felix Lee ran away from the boarding school/orphanage where he'd lived almost his entire life.Despite the efforts from police and the Australian military,five months have passed and Felix has yet to be found.Until now.Bang Chan lives a relatively quiet life with his seven best friends and his high school sweetheart Kim Woojin,working as a member of the popular Korean group 3racha.One day Chan hears about the disappearance of a Teenager named Felix Lee back his home country of Australia.He doesn't think much of it until one day,Felix himself suddenly appears on their porch seeking shelter from the rain and Chan,unable to say no to the soaked teen,allows him to stay with him,Woojin and their friends for the time being.Unbeknownst to any of them,this encounter may just change all of their lifes for the better.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**6:26 PM**

"Did you see the news lately hyung?"

Chan looked up from where he was cuddling next to Woojin and looked at Hyunjin,who had Jisung resting on his lap."No I haven't."Chan answered ."Why?Did something happen that I should know about?"Hyunjin moved Jisung off of his lap(much to the younger's protests)and sat down next to Chan and Woojin,turning on his phone and showing it to Chan.


End file.
